What you love always hurts
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: After two years of not seeing eachother Tavros moves back to town. He starts going back to his old school, where, even with his new legs, he's still picked on. He never expected to be bullied by Dave and his 'friend'. Read and Review if you may
1. Chapter 1

**My friend was drawing the Capricorn linked with the Taurus sign on my arm and I was playfully saying "AAAAaaahhh! oooww!" And the title for this story popped up and I decided I would make it a story. So I am.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

There was an awkward silence, though not many people were in the library to even make noise. Gamzee's indigo eyes searched Tavros for an answer to his silence. Finally Tavros spoke up.

"I uhm, I always thought that tattoo was just for fun. I mean, it looked silly, and weird, and I just...never thought that it was...well...I didn't- just-wow." Tavros says. Gamzee frowns.

"Sorry motherfucker, if you wanna break up with me, I'm totally ...cool with that." Gamzee said, but thought otherwise. Tavros sat up immediately.

"No, no! I uhm, I am not going to break up with you because you _were_ in a _gang._ I mean, it's over right? You're clean as can be right?"

"Yeah bro!" Gamzee reassured Tavros. He rolled down his sleeve and curled his lips upward in a large smile.

"So uhm, I wanted to tell you something." Tavros said pulling Gamzee's hands into his own. Gamzee leaned forward and before Tavros could continue he kissed the blushing boy, nudging his head back and his rectangular glasses slid up the bridge of his nose. Tavros giggled nervously when Gamzee pulled back then cleared his throat while fixing his glasses with one hand. When he finished with his glasses Gamzee pulled his hand back into his grip.

"Well, now that we're all up in motherfucking adjusted, lay the motherfuckin truth upon this fella." Gamzee said with a crooked smile. Tavros nodded.

"Okay, well, remember how I told you my dad wouldn't be able to afford surgery for my legs?" Gamzee nodded, his smile still remaining. "Well, my dad talked to my mom, and he uh, convinced her to lend him some money." Tavros giggled. Gamzee gasped then began laughing happily.

"Shit bro! This all up n motherfuckin true!?" Gamzee asked leaning across the table and smacking his lips repeatedly against Tavros' forehead. Tavros pulls away giggling and nods.

"Yeah! I'm getting new legs by the end of this month." Tavros said cheerfully. Gamzee grabbed his book bag and slung it over his shoulder, then he rounded Tav's wheel chair.

"You wanna go out to eat?" Gamzee asked. Tavros looked over his shoulder, his caramel eyes gleaming with delight.

"I guess."

_Last week of the month:_

Gamzee's phone vibrated against his leg, and he took a moment to actually pull it out. It was a text message from Tavros, who he noted hadn't been to the first two classes he had with him.

_Gamzee, my dad was in a car accident. I'm at the hospital, could you please come see me when you have time? He's in really bad condition._

Gamzee looked up from his phone, then back down.

_I'm on my way._

He replied. He shoved his notebook into his bag and slid it onto his back, he raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom.

As soon as he left the class room he bolted out of the school to the parking lot to find his car. He jumped inside, reved up the engine then sped off.

Once he reached the hospital he hurried inside and messaged Tavros of his arrival. The other replied with a simple _Stay there_. Soon the elevator doors to Gamzee's right openned and Tavros called Gamzee over.

The doors shut shortly after Gamzee got in. Tavros rolled his wheel chair over to where Gamzee was, then held his hand. Gamzee doubled over him, pressing the smaller boys head against his chest.

"Everything's gonna be fine my lovely lil miracle." Gamzee whispered into Tavros' fluffy hair. It was a light brown, fully surrounding his head, curling gently around his small ears in whisps and flipping down and out on his neck. His face was still round and his puffy cheeks were usually red. They were both Freshmen in highschool, though Gamzee had been one for two years now.

"I-if he dies-" Tavros began but Gamzee cut him off, "Don't say that Tavbabe! That ain't gonna happen!"

"But, if he dies, I'll have no other relative to go with other than with my mom." Tavros sobs, "And I haven't seen her since she left my dad and I when I was seven." Tavros continued. Gamzee frowned.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you Tavros. I promise." Gamzee said sealing his promise with a passionate kiss. Tavros kissed back immediately, his arms folding around Gamzee's back.

Things didn't turn out according to plan however. An hour after Gamzee arrived Rufioh Nitram passed. Days later Tavros packed his things and sat on his porch next to Gamzee, waiting for his mom to come pick him up. She was hours late, but to the two lovers it was fine, more time for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Gamzee was sitting on the curb, his eyes were barely opened, but there was a large grin on his face. He took another puff from the ciggarette between his skinny fingers. A car drove past him, a bit of water splashing on him from the puddle surrounding his purple hightops. The water made the cigarrette's tip sizzle a bit, but it remained. Gamzee glared after the car then rolled his eyes.

"Not their fault, seeing how one is all up 'n clogging the motherfucking road all up 'n here."

Gamzee said in a slur. Another car passed and he guarded the cancer stick with his opposite hand. A long sigh left his lips and he let his head hang low.

"Life just suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucks."

He groaned. He stumbled onto his feet and began walking down the sidewalk to the house he used to go to every single day, but that was two years ago. He sighed as the house was caught in his sight.

"Where the fuck are you?"

Gamzee growled, his hands balled in to fists. After a while of silence Gamzee turned around, his hand brushing through his fluffy raven black hair. _Where are you Tav?_

Tavros was gazing out through the window on his side of the car. To his right was his younger half brother Sammy, who out of his mother's side of the family, was the only one he could truly care about. Infront of them was his mother and her new husband, who was behind the wheel. Tavros didn't like his mom's husband, he was sick and twisted, and in Tav's opinion he deserved only death, but beside Tav's built up anger was his fear. He was afraid of the upcoming nights he'd have to spend pleasing the man, only so Sammy would be safe and innocent, though he wasn't really even sure he was still a virgin. The thought always made Tavros want to puke.

Tavros' mom had bought the old house he and his father used to live in, and since they were being evicted from the apartments they had lived in for two years it was something Tavros was looking forward to.

Tavros' step dad immediately suggested the two boys sleeping in seperate rooms since there were four bedrooms, but Sammy and Tavros both convinced their mom to let them share a bedroom.

Tavros' former bedroom door swung open and Sammy came in, a brown carboard box half his size in his tiny arms. Tavros reluctantly helped Sammy set the giant thing down. He turned to offer his assistance but Sammy was gone. He sighed and crouched down before the box, plucking books, paintings, figurines that were important to both Sammy and him and finally a sleek black box a foot long with silver henges and a red latch on the front. Tavros sighed as his fingers ran over the wood. He frowned slightly when he realized how much dust it had picked up in the two years of not being touched. Of course he wouldn't touch it. If he brought it out like he had dreamed of doing his step dad would have most likely thrown away his father's and Gamzee's belongings the box held inside.

It wasn't much, just his dad's photo and a small palm sized diary his dad used, and a picture of himself Gamzee had drawn. He had serious talent. Every single stroke of the pencil, or any other art material he felt worthy of using, was meant to be there. So slick, so perfect. So defined and rightchous.

He pulled up the red velvet bottom of the box and pulled out a bracelet Gamzee had left him. It was brown and purple, Gamzee would say it was the color of his bruises, but Tavros didn't like that, so he replaced the idea with the reference of the two through the colors.

"Here's another box." Sammy said entering the room. Tavros jumped and spun around immediately. Sammy jumped too, startled by his brother.

"W-what's that?" Sammy asked setting down the box then walking over to Tavros. Tavros blushed and tried to hide the things. Sammy had grabbed the picture Gamzee had drawn for him, and just as quickly as he had done so, Tavros had done the same. They tugged it back and forth, Tavros telling him through mixed words to lay off.

Finally the page ripped diagonally. Tavros and Sammy fell back on opposite directions. Tavros was in shock, looking at his headless shoulders on the page. He shook his head then rolled onto his side, his eyes gluing to Sammy who was sitting up as well.

There was a huge frown on Sammy's face and it seemed he was about to break down crying. He handed the head back to Tavros and began apologizing repeatedly. Tavros wanted to scream at him, maybe even punch him hard in the face but instead he snatched the other peice of partchment from his half brother and burried his face in the halves.

Sammy sat infront of Tavros, dead silent as his brother groaned in to the partchment. Finally Tavros tilted his head up and his eyes met Sammy's.

"It's fine...I'm sorry for freaking you out."

Tavros said. Sammy sighed in relief. The two brothers were silent some more then Tavros waved him over. Sammy crawled over to him.

"This was my dad, Rufioh Nitram."

Tavros says precenting the image of his father. Sammy takes the picture carefully in to his shaking hands.

"He looked really cool."

Sammy said rubbing his thumb over Rufioh's head. Tavros took the picture back and held up the ripped page.

"The uh- the love of my life drew this for me a long time ago."

Tavros says. Sammy nods looking it over quickly.

"He was really good at drawing."

Sammy says. Tavros blushes. "How do you know it wasn't a girl?" Sammy shrugs.

"I just don't see you with a girl, you're too, uhm, sweet."

Sammy confessed. Tavros blushed. He cleared his throat then turned back to the stuff. Next he picked up his dad's diary and held it to his chest.

"This was my dad's diary. He had a bigger one, with other stuff, but he wrote about the most important things to him in this one."

Tavros says unhooking the latch and flipping the pages close to his face so he got a scent. It was the sweet smell of an old, but well cared for book, and something more humanly, his dad. A small smile tugged his lips as an image of his father came to mind.

"Can I read it?"

Sammy asks. Tavros closes the book and hooks the latch again, then he turns and looks at his younger brother.

"I've never read it. I just...I will never let it go."

Tavros said putting it on his lap. He picked up the bracelet Gamzee had left him and handed it to Sammy after a moment of hesitation.

"I uhm- this bracelet is very important to me, and so are you, so uh, I want you to keep it, but by keep it I mean keep it as safe as possible."

Tavros said. Sammy nodded, a gentle smile covering his face. The younger boy slipped the bracelet around his thin wrist and watched as Tavros hid away his precious memories in the black box. As Tavros put the box away under his bed, his step father came in.

"You lil shits got this room cleaned up yet?"

The man growled sticking the cigarrette he held in his right hand back between his lips. Tavros stood up and walked in front of Sammy.

"Uhm- almost."

He answered almost as kindly as he could. The man sneered at him, and for a moment it seemed he had licked the center of his bottom lip. Tavros held back the urge to gag and watched as the man turned and stepped out of the room. He frowned when the man was out of sight. If his dad was still alive, and he found out about that disgusting man and how he hurt him, Rufioh would kill him. The thought made Tavros sad, and he ducked his head and twidled his thumbs.

_If dad was still alive, I wouldn't be going through this. I would be safe, and Gamzee and I would still be together._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

Gamzee brushed his messy, morning hair with his black brush, separate strands sticking up worse every now and then. He rolled his eyes and threw down the hair brush in rage.

"FUCK YOU!"

He screamed, then stood straight and looked around carefully. He was starting to lose control of himself again, but this time it was worse. He ignored the hungry growl from the pit of his stomach, grabbed his book bag then headed out the door.

He was half way down the street when he actually swung his bag on to his back. He stomped down the street angrily, his lips parted in a snarl until suddenly his eyes landed on something that seemingly put him in a trance.

He only a few feet from Tavros' house, and to him, oddly enough, it seemed like some of the lights were on. There was even a car parked in the drive way.

_Don't get your motherfucking hopes up brother, not again._

Gamzee thought angrily. He gave one last pleading look at the house then took off running down the street and far away from the house.

He slowed to a stop when he was a couple of yards away and looked over his shoulder. Now there were two kids getting in to the car, one seemed about 8 or 9 and the other seemed to be about 16 or 17. He could've mistaken him for Tavros, but the guy had a dirty blond mohawk, and over all the other things Gamzee could clearly see, the fact the guy was walking was an easy reason to mark him off the list.

Gamzee turned forward again and threw his hands to his face, shouting in to his palms. He seriously needed help, but he wasn't going to go see a therapist, not at all.

He kept walking down the street, and the car sped by, and his heart dropped as it drove past. He needed to get over it, Tavros wasn't coming back. He lost him.

* * *

Gamzee didn't notice the same guy he'd seen at Tavros' house as he stepped in to his class, and the guy didn't notice him either, he had his head down.

There was a loud clatter as a chair was shoved back and the sound jolted Tavros awake. He looked around to see what was going on and found that the sound had come from a guy with and undercut. His pitch black hair reached the top of his right ear. Besides his hair, he was wearing a purple jacket, not tight, but not loose.

Tavros frowned at the coincidence. The purple jacket brought to mind only one person, and he swore he was starting to annoy himself with how obsessed he was becoming.

The teacher came in and began instructing the class again, every now and then she would call on the guy with the purple jacket and he would answer immediately with the correct answer. Tavros sighed, Gamzee wasn't like that when he left. He laid his head down on his arms and dozed off in to a quick sleep.

A loud bell woke him minutes later. He sat up, wiping his eyes with one eye. Every one around him was standing up and walking out of the class. He jumped to his feet, not as enthusiastically as he once had, before his world began to decay, he gathered his books and bag then hurried out of the room.

In the hallway he saw someone he hadn't seen in a while. He recognized him immediately however due to his blond hair, sleek black shades and his red motor cycle jacket. Gamzee and Dave would always get into rough fights over some of the stupidest things, but Tavros always had Gamzee's back, even if his _thing_ made no sence.

He also noticed the guy in the purple jacket was chatting with him, leaning against a locker with his ankle crossed over the other. Tavros passed the two, his eyes glued to the clock on the wall ahead of him.

As he passed his mohawk was yanked and he stumbled back a bit. He looked over his shoulder at Dave and the other guy, but they were already walking in the direction he had come, both had their back to him.

Tavros glared at them then turned and hurried off to his next class.

In this one, he slept. In the next class after, he slept. In the one's after, he slept. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately, all thanks to his step dad, and last night he and Sammy stayed up all night organizing their room so the man wouldn't bother them. He did however get up when the bell for lunch rang. Though he was slow and a bit lazy to get down the stairs he did it.

Some one pushed past him, knocking him to one side, and when he regained his balance he was knocked to one side again by a second person. He looked over to see it was Dave and his tag along. He grimaced.

_Don't just stay quiet, do something._

It was his dad's voice, and though deep down inside he knew it was himself, he believed it was his dad.

"Faggot."

He growled without thinking. Dave and his friend stopped where they were and the surrounding crowd seemed to die down of noise very suddenly. Tavros took a step back as Dave and the other guy turned and stomped over to him.

The other guy had on a thick amount of make up, like a juggalo, something he had heard of a long time ago. Either his dad, or Gamzee telling him to stay away from them, that they were dangerous.

"What was that?"

Dave asked calmly with a smirk on his face. Tavros wouldn't look up, no matter what, his eyes simply could not meet the guys eyes, he was terrified of what horrific cruelties he might see in them. He was slammed against the wall by his collar, and he didn't have to look to know it wasn't Dave, the blond was usually calmer than this.

"What the FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

The guy screamed. His voice was deep and horrible, like a villian's voice from a comic book. It sent shivers down Tavros' spine.

"You wanna get me started you lil shit? I'LL KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER, WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH."

The guy yelled again then dropped Tavros, he delivered a kick and landed it against Tav's calf. When he drew his leg back the sole of his shoe scraped against Tavros' knuckles, making him flinch.

"Can't even defend yourself- YOU'RE THE FAGGOT."

The guy shouted then spun around and walked off with Dave. Tavros stood up immediately. Every one around him was laughing at him, calling him stupid and making fun of him for getting yelled at and beat up.

When Tavros finished his food he still had about five minutes left for lunch. He stood from the edge of one table and walked into the hallways.

He was walking through a long hallway when some one tackled him against the lockers from behind.

"Hey _faggot_ you like that?"

The guy from before growled into Tavros' ear as he grinded himself against the other. Tavros struggled in his grip but just as soon as it began it ended. His head was slammed into the locker, then he was pulled backwards by his mohawk and tossed to the ground.

Dave stepped over Tavros and hurriedly pushed the other guy out of there. Soon enough a security guard jumped over him and chased after the two. Tavros rolled onto his side and stood up. He was about to take a step towards the cafeteria when he felt something warm drizzle down his nose and over his lips. He groaned, knowing already it was a nose bleed.

_Why is this happening? Dad, I wish you were here with me._

Tavros thought on the verge of tears.

The rest of the day Tavros did his best to avoid the juggalo. He made sure to duck away into a crowd when he saw him coming his way. Finally school was over and Tavros went home.

His step dad was getting ready for his grave yard shift, and his mom was most likely locked in her own room drinking. Sammy greeted him happily, but Tavros didn't have it in him to show any joy. He simply feigned a smile and walked up stairs.

Tavros discarded his back pack on the ground then grabbed a towel and turned to head off to the shower. He stopped though, because his step dad was in the door way. He walked over to Tavros, grabbed him by his chin and roughly pulled him into a kiss. Tavros grimaced but didn't fight.

"I'm off, see you later."

The man said with a smile then turned and walked out. Tavros rolled his eyes, glad that Sammy wasn't in the room at the time, it would have been even more embarrassing.

Tavros shook off the angry feelings and walked into the bathroom from across. He took a slow shower, endulging in the hot water, taking his time to wash his hair and scrub at his soft skin and then the plastic flesh over his prosthetic legs . He pressed his forehead to the wall and took a moment to think about the juggalo that had bothered him earlier. He wondered what would have happened if Gamzee was there. He stood back, eyes wide. All day he had been thinking about Gamzee, but he hadn't thought to look for him. He wondered if Gamzee still went to school there.

After his shower he went to bed, tucking himself under the covers. Sammy was in the living room watching cartoons and he'd most likely fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

It was about to be four in the morning. Tavros woke up to the sound of footsteps out side of his door. He sat up in bed, swung his legs over the side, and stood up. He followed the footsteps into the kitchen, but when he got there, no one could be seen. There was warm laughter from behind him and he spun around to find the area empty. It took him a few seconds to connect the laughter with his dad's.

His mind must be playing tricks on him, and if not, if it was really his dad's spirit...

He felt calmer at the thought. He looked around and realized it was about to be five am. He smiled, on week ends his father would wake him up at four, serve coffee for the two of them, then they'd sit at the round dining room table and quietly drink, watching the sun rise from the window across the room, enjoying the others company.

Tavros moved to a cabinet, there was no coffee, so instead he grabbed a packet of hot cocoa and served himself a cup. He sat at the table and sipped from a black mug. He was alone, and he knew it, but he didn't cry. There was no pain in his chest. Sitting there, remembering his father, it was relaxing.

When he finished his hot cocoa he washed his mug then walked into the living room. Sammy was asleep on the couch, he was sure that he'd be bothered by his step dad, who was to come home in an hour.

Tavros slid his arms under Sammys legs and behind his back, lifting him into his arms. He wasn't that strong, but he was strong enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**My friend seriously know NOTHING of homestuck. WHY!?**

**warning: language**

**DISCLAIMER:Homestuck is not mine. :(**

**Chapter4:**

The sun was really bright that day, and it irritated Gamzee. He walked to school, not on the side walk but in the middle of the road, because he didn't care if drivers got mad, he could do what ever he wanted.

Behind him a car honked, looked over his shoulder and saw a lady stick her head out the window of her car and yell at him. She looked awfully familiar, her face, her eyes, her mouth, her attitude, but her hair set off his memory. It wouldn't click in his mind. She sped up and almost hit him with her car, swirving just a few inches before and rounding him. Gamzee rolled his eyes. He really hated himself, he was a real jerk sometimes, but then again, he didn't really care.

When he got to school it was the same old boring things. He saw the _faggot_ sitting at the back of class, called him faggot a couple of times, then eventually ignored him.

Later in the day Dave and some guy began throwing fists at each other, and Dave was knocked down. Gamzee stepped in and defended his bro.

In the end he had to carry Dave to the nurses office. The nurse tended to Dave, while her aid grabbed the first aid kit from her office.

Gamzee grinned when he saw who was coming towards him. His grin faded though, as he realized how familiar the _faggot _guy looked.

As he came closer a blurred image came to mind. The face was round, and the hair was a light brown, light milk chocolate and curled around his puffy pink face.

Gamzee's jaw dropped as it clicked.

"T-Tav?"

Gamzee asked. The boy looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"How do you know my name?"

Tavros asked. Gamzee was left speechless, what was he supposed to say? He had called Tavros a faggot, kicked him, and slammed his head into a locker.

Gamzee doubled over and spit up his breakfast, which wasn't much. To his dismay it splattered over Tavros' shoes. Tavros stepped back and groaned in disgust.

"I uh- I'm gonna take off your make up so I can take care of your face wounds okay?"

Tavros asked. Gamzee sat back up shaking his head. If Tavros took off his make up, would he recognize him? He didn't want that.

"No, I want the nurse to take care of me! You go check Dave."

Gamzee said immediately. Tavros frowned, and Gamzee knew he misunderstood. Tavros thought it was because he was a _faggot_. Gamzee kept his mouth shut though, he didn't know what to do, he needed more time to think it over.

"Alright, I'll uh- go get the nurse."

Tavros said stepping back, he looked down at his feet, remembering the vomit Gamzee had spit up.

"I'll, mop this up first."

He said turning and walking over to the pantry. He pulled out a mop and a bucket then walked over. Gamzee's head was down, too embarrassed to look back up at Tavros.

When he did sneak a peek, Tavros was speaking with the nurse now and his shoes were removed. The nurse nodded and turned to him. Tavros then began taking care of Dave.

"You don't have a fever, but you threw up, perhaps you ate something bad?"

The woman asked. Gamzee shrugged, his eyes never leaving Tavros.

_What an idiot. Over time, of course he'd change. I can't believe I never saw it coming. Then again I never saw his face, he always had it down._

Gamzee thought nervously.

When the nurse was done checking him he hurried out of the room, and running in to the security guard waiting just outside.

"Where's the blondy?"

The security guard asked. Gamzee pointed behind him, "He's still in there."

"I'm gonna take you to ISD, so let's go."

The security guard said pushing Gamzee in front. Gamzee frowned, he hated ISD, it stood for In School Detention. The principal had given him and Dave a month of ISD. At least he wouldn't get to mess up his relationship with Tavros anymore.

Gamzee sighed. This was really messed up.

_Man, the way fate works is so fucked up._

Tavros finished putting on the last band aid when the security guard came back. Dave looked over Tav's shoulder at the guard who was talking to the nurse, filling her in on what happened, then he looked back at Tavros.

"You look familiar."

Dave said flicking Tav's cheek. Tavros flinched then stood up straight. Dave chuckled and pulled him back down, eye level with him.

"Come on man, you gotta buy me more time, I don't want to go to ISD right now, I'm in pain. Help a bro out okay?"

Dave said feigning a smile. Tavros rolled his eyes. He smiled, then ripped off the band aids, one after the other. Dave muffled his gasps, then glared at Tavros.

"Crap, I have to reapply your band aids, they weren't over the wounds."

Tavros says aloud. Dave smiles, an eye brow cocked. _Thanks_. He mouths. Tavros nods.

"I'm sorry for how my friend acted, and I'm sorry for not doing anything about it. He has really bad mood swings and stuff."

Dave apologized. Tavros shrugged.

"It's okay."

Dave smiled again.

"You're pretty cute for a guy."

Dave confessed. Tavros blushed, "Uh...thanks." It was the nicest he had been treated the past few days.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow after school?"

Dave asked. Tavros shrugged, he didn't get out much, and he'd rather be out than stuck in the house with his step dad.

"I guess."

Tavros replied. He finished putting new band aids where the others had been then stepped back for Dave to stand up.

"Thanks."

Dave said walking out with the security. Tavros watched them leave. He thought about Gamzee, how angry he would be if he found out he was going to hang out with Dave, but he brushed off the thought.

* * *

School was over now, and Dave and Gamzee were heading home, that's when Dave brought up Tavros.

"Remember the guy whose shoes you puked on?"

Gamzee nodded feeling his stomach churn.

"Well, we're gonna hang out tomorrow after school."

"What!?"

Gamzee asked. Dave took a step back, not sure what was suddenly going down. Gamzee threw a hand into his hair and bared his teeth in a snarl.

"Dave, that guy...that guy is Tav."

Gamzee said. Dave bursted out laughing.

"No it's not. You wouldn't have called him a faggot if he was Tavros, I know you man."

Dave says placing his hand on Gamzee's shoulder. Gamzee gave Dave a very serious look and the blonds smile faded.

"Well, what now?"

"He can't know It's me. If he asks about me...say my name's...Dirk!"

Gamzee suggested. Dave cocked an eyebrow.

"Like my older brother?"

Gamzee frowned.

"Okay, just call me...call me Steve!"

Gamzee said. Dave raised a brow.

"Steve?"

"Yeah."

"Steve. Why not just call you Bob?"

Dave joked. Gamzee rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, bro, just don't let him find out it's me. I really screwed up and shit, calling him all that horrible stuff."

Gamzee said brushing his bangs back with his left hand. Dave hesitantly shrugged.

"Whatever man."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so excited about this chapter, mainly because of the whole _dad _part.**

**warning: language**

**DISCLAIMER:Homestuck is not mine. :(**

**Chapter 5:**

Tavros' mom didn't come to the school to pick him up, he guessed she was probably still in her bedroom drinking her life away. He sighed heavily then lifted his book bag on his shoulders and started a pace down the road.

His mind went back to Dave. Gamzee would hate him if he found out they were even talking, though it hadn't even been a complete conversation. It didn't matter though. He had looked for Gamzee, but never found him. He was sure by now that he didn't attend the same school anymore.

Tavros let out another sigh. He crossed the street and reached the sidewalk from across. He could see his house as he turned the corner, but his house didn't catch his attention. Sammy ran out of the house screaming, from where Tavros was he could see blood on Sammy's lip. His heart began racing as Sammy stumbled out of the yard and down the street towards him. From inside the house came their step father, shouting, cursing, and throwing something that Sammy barely dodged. Tavros picked up his pace, dashing over to his younger half brother and throwing his arms around him protectively.

"He said he was going to kill me!"

Sammy screamed into Tav's shirt. Tavros yanked Sammy off him and pulled him behind himself as the man approached. He glared at Sammy, then looked up at Tavros and sneered.

"Get out of the way Tavros, I'm gonna teach this worthless kid a lesson."

The man growled spitting out bloody saliva. Tavros noticed the disgusting man had a bruise on his left cheek and blood over his lips. Apparently Sammy had gotten some hits in. He couldn't help but smile.

"Get out of here. Leave him alone he's just a kid."

Tavros replied. His step father cocked an eyebrow. Tavros felt awfully confident today, maybe because of Dave, or because the juggalo came to him on hands and knees begging for band aids and peroxide, either one, it still made him feel ready to fight off the old pig.

Then, as the man leapt forward to hit Tavros across the face his arm was tugged and he was roughly turned around. A slap was delivered against his cheek, then another one and another.

"Why are you hitting my children? Go inside and get some sleep you idiot."

Tavros' mom yelled shoving the man towards the house. She followed him, still yelling and calling him names.

For once Tavros was pleased to see his mom. Sammy wrapped his arms around Tav's waist.

"I'm sorry, dad almost hit you."

Sammy apologized. Tavros grimaced. He didn't like hearing Sammy call that man _dad_, even if he was his _biological_ father.

"It's fine. I can take a hit, especially for you little bro."

Tavros said turning around and hugging Sammy.

"Let's get inside, I'm sure he won't mess with us now that mom's onto him."

Tavros said. Sammy smiled, "She is kind of funny some times huh?" He said giggling. Tavros shrugged.

_Dad was funnier. Dad was always funnier._

Tavros was seated on the edge of the bathtub, his tenishoes inside, dunked in warm water. By this time the retched stench of vomit was almost gone, and the water had washed away most of the spit up. Tavros was on his phone, checking out a new chatting program he found on the internet. It was called _Pesterchum._ He logged in and checked through the drop list. Eventually he clicked on _random encounter_ and a chat opened up.

**-****adiosToreador**** began pestering terminallyCapricious[TC]-**

**TC: **Yo

**AT: **uH,,,HI…

**TC: **WhAtS Up? :o)

Tavros raised a brow. _What a weird face? _He didn't even know what to talk about. He shrugged in the end.

**AT: **jUST UHM,,,CHILLIN I GUESS?

**TC: **HmMmMmM….SoUnDs cOoL I GuEsS? :o)

**AT: **sO UHM,,,WHAT ABOUT YOU? }:)

**TC: **EaTiNg yOgUrT. wElL, HoW Do i LaY ThIs oN A BrOtHeR? :o( I AlL Up 'n gOtTa gO.

Tavros frowned, he probably thought he was boring. Oh well.

**TC: **HoW BoUt i AdD YoU To mY FrIeNdS LiSt tHeN I'Ll mEsSaGe yOu lAtEr tOnIgHt?

**AT: **Sure okay. }:)

**TC: **DoNe. TaLk tO YoU LaTeR. ;o)

Tavros didn't know why, but the face made him blush a little. He smiled and added his own face.

**AT: **}:o)

**-terminallyCapricious[TC] ceased pestering ****adiosToreador**** -**

Tavros was about to open another random encounter when the door opened and Sammy let himself in. He had two pieces of chocolate cake on a plate and two cups of milk, one rested on the side of the plate. Tavros smiled at his younger brother, helping him with the food.

"Hello, anything interesting?"

Sammy asked taking a seat on the sink. Tavros shrugged, looked at his shoes then at his phone and shrugged again.

"Just chatting with some person on Pesterchum."

"Uh, what's Pesterchum?"

Sammy asked then took a sip of his milk. Tavros opened Pesterchum on his phone and showed it to Sammy.

"Oh, can you make me one?"

Sammy asked. Tavros nodded taking Sammy's phone as he passed it to him and opening the web page. Soon enough it was downloaded into his phone. Sammy grinned.

"What should my account name be?"

The brothers sat in silence for a while, thinking of names, finally Sammy spoke up.

"What about sassySummoner?"

Sammy giggled. Tavros raised a brow.

"Uh…how about _the _Summoner instead?"

Tavros suggested. Sammy nodded after a few seconds. Tavros typed it in then passed the phone back to Sammy. After a while Sammy cleared his throat.

"Uhm, it says some body named _adiosToreador_ is _pestering_ me…what do I do?"

Tavros smiles.

"Uhm, it's me, I was just checking to see if it worked."

Tavros explained. Sammy nodded.

"Okay. That's cool."

"Hey, how'd you come up with the name _summoner_?"

Sammy's eyes went wide then he looked down at his feet. Tavros blushed.

"What?"

"I uhm…I got the name out of your dad's diary."

Sammy explained. Tavros frowned, he looked from Sammy to the tile, then back at Sammy.

"You're not supposed to read it. I-I...it's very important to me Sammy."

Tavros said. Sammy frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Tavros stood up, lifted his soaked shoes out of the tub and set them aside, then he turned to Sammy and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sammy, it's okay, uhm, I've had a long day, so I'm gonna ask that you let me have a long and nice shower okay?"

Tavros asked peeling off his shirt, then remembering his step dad. He didn't want to leave Sammy alone with that sick pervert. He turned back around to Sammy then sighed again.

"Screw it, there's a nearby arcade, let's go okay?"

Tavros suggested putting his t shirt back on. Sammy's face lit up and he nodded immediately.

When they got back their dad had already left for work. Tavros sighed in relief then looked down at his half brother and smiled. He ran a hand gently through the younger boys hair then lead him to their bedroom. Tavros stretched his arms over head then turned around and left the bedroom to shower.

When he got out it was getting close to one in the morning. He stopped in front of the mirror, grabbed his toothbrush, put toothpaste on it then began scrubbing at his teeth. He grabbed two hand fulls of water and filled his mouth. He bent over the sink and spit it out, when he rose up his eyes met his own, though they weren't on his body.

At first, when he had seen the figure behind him, he was overwhelmed with fear, immediately thinking it was his step father, but the features didn't fit.

He didn't speak, he was too afraid that if he did so much as open his mouth, this _image_ of his father would disperse. Tavros continued to stare at his father through the mirror, his wide eyes filled with panic.

_Hold me. Two years with out you is too much._

Tavros thought, tears were swelling in his eyes by now. Then, his irratated eyes shut, and when they snapped back open, his father was gone.

The tears began to fall, his shoulders bouncing as he raised his hands up to his mouth and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I'm so excited about this. Everything that's going on bros. It's great. Things guys for being patient. Should I make the chapters longer? What do you guys think? Would that be good? :D**

**warning: language**

**DISCLAIMER:Homestuck is not mine. :(**

**Chapter 6:**

When Tavros finished changing he checked his phone which had been beeping for a while now.

**-terminallyCapricious[TC] began pestering adiosToreador -**

**TC: **Hey, Is a bRoThEr ThErE?

**TC: **Or HeRe?

**TC: **Or AnyWhErE? ;o)

**TC: **I gUeSs NoT? :o(

**AT: **uH, HEY, SORRY i WAS TAKING A SHOWER.

**TC: **ItS cOoL bRoThEr, So WhAt's Up?

**AT: **uHM, GETTING READY FOR BED.

**TC: **Oh YeAh RiGhT! I ShOuLd Be GeTtInG My SlEeP On ToO!

**AT: **aRE YOU GOING TO BED NOW? oR MAYBE LATER?

**TC: **LaTeR BrO.

**TC: **I dOn'T eVeN KnOw YoUr NaMe?

**AT: **oH, MY NAME?

Tavros sat up in bed, still shirtless. _I need an alias. _Tavros thought for a while, looking around the room until finally he got an idea. He got up from bed, quietly so he wouldn't wake Sammy up, and grabbed the Peter Pan book his dad used to read to him, but now he read to Sammy. He flipped through the pages, not really wanting to pick _Peter_ because he felt a bit childish, but in the end he gave up and chose it anyways.

**AT: **iT'S pETER, WHAT ABOUT YOU?

**TC: **PeTeR? :o) SwEeT. MiNe'S StEvE.

**AT: **sTEVE, THAT'S COOL. pETER AND sTEVE, CHILLIN OUT.

**TC: **ChAtTiNg It Up BrO. :o)

**AT: **uH, YEAH BRO }:o]

**TC: **AhAhAhAhAhA! YeS MoThErFuCkEr. UsE tHaT nOse Up!

**AT: **}:o] hEHEHE

**TC: **HoNk! HoNk HoNk!

Tavros giggled quietly to himself, he was really getting a kick out of talking with Steve. He held up his phone to type in a reply but the door opened.

"Tavros, it's late and you have school tomorrow. Go to sleep."

Tavros nodded to his mom, then slipped on his shirt and got under the covers.

**AT: **i UH, HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP. gOOD NIGHT sTEVE. }:o)

**TC: **CaTcH YoU LaTeR ;o)

Tavros smiled, hooked his phone up then turned to his mom who still standing in the door way.

"Uh, good night mom."

Tavros said. She simply turned around and shut the door. Tavros sighed.

* * *

Gamzee couldn't stop thinking about Peter, all last night he couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about him. It wasn't like he had a crush on Peter or anything, he had just met him, he simply thought he was interesting and cool.

As Gamzee entered the school he ran straight into Tavros. Tavros turned around to apologize and froze, he was obviosly unsure of what to do.

"Sorry lil dude."

Gamzee said squeezing Tav's shoulder in a friendly way. Tavros shyed away from him, he turned and bumped into some one else, this time his yellow folder fell from his arm and the papers scattered all over the floor. Gamzee immediatly dropped to his knees and began gathering the papers. Tavros was beside him in seconds, pulling the papers out of Gamzee's hands in fear.

Gamzee noticed there was a page turned over, it had a rip through it but the two peices were being held by tape. Gamzee picked it up, turned it over, and froze.

"Hey, give that to me!"

Tavros argued trying to take the page away. Gamzee stood up and lifted it over head, high enough that Tavros wouldn't be able to reach it. It was the picture he had drawn of Tavros for Tavros when they were in eighth grade.

"Please give it to me."

Tavros begged standing on his tippy toes. His balance faulters and he tips over to Gamzee. His hands press against Gamzee's chest.

"You stupid jerk. _Give it back."_

Tavros growls closing his hands around Gamzee's collar.

"Okay, yeah, sorry."

Gamzee says looking down at the mohawk boy and handing him the page. Tavros grabs it and steps back, pressing the page to his chest and glaring at Gamzee.

"What's so funny?"

Tavros about yells at Gamzee. Gamzee blinks in confusion then realizes he had been smiling. He blushes and puts his head down, he simply couldn't help smiling over the fact that Tavros still felt something for him.

"Hey Gamzee, come on."

Dave shouts from the end of the hallway. Gamzee spins around and fixes his eyes on Dave, holds up a finger, telling him to wait, then turns back to Tavros.

"Hey so-"

Gamzee stops, not seeing Tavros anymore. He looks around and barely spots Tavros as he disappears into a crowd.

"Hey Gamzee, what are you waiting for?"

Dave asks from behind Gamzee. The juggalo turns and raises and eyebrow.

"Bro, I think I'm falling in love all over again."

* * *

_That stupid jerk. Thinks he can just step all over me and take what he wants. _Tavros pauses. _Atleast he didn't rip the page apart._ Tavros sighed, held the folder tight against his chest and groaned as he felt tears in his eyes. He thought of his dad dieing, his step dad raping him, his younger brother Sammy being so helpless, the juggalo picking on him. He sniffled. _Thinking about all my problems isn't helping my mood._

Tavros sat down next to a guy, taller, slimmer and snobbier. His hair was gelled back and there was a violet streak in his hair. He wore giant squared glasses and a striped scarf of two different shades of blue. He looked over at Tavros, and that was when Tavros realized he had been openly staring.

"Uh, excuse me, wwhat are you starring at?"

The guy growled, he ran a hand through his hair and wiped off any extra gel that came with his hand on the under side of the desk. Tavros blushed, then shrugged.

"Uh, I uh, I like your scarf."

Honestly, he liked practically of him. This guy was _handsome_. Take away guys like that juggalo dude and replace them with this handsome guy, the thought made Tavros smile. The other guy wriggled his nose and lifted his scarf delicately in his hands.

"You better like it, it's one of the finest made in Europe. Some one so poor couldn't afford this. They could only get a _very, very, very, _cheap version that would easily rip."

"Oh, thut up."

Another guy said from behind the first, reaching over his shoulder and yanking the scarf. It tore immediately. Tavros went pale.

"Sol, wwhat the fuck."

The guy turned around and glared at the one that had ripped his scarf.

_"Eridan, Sollux, please be quiet, I am trying to teach." _

The teacher growled from the front of the class room in annoyance. Tavros turned forward, and every now and then he'd hear the other two growling insults to eachother.

_Nevermind, this Eridan guy, he's kind of a jerk._

* * *

It was a few minutes after noon and the bell had just rung, releasing the students to lunch. Tavros stood from his desk and made his way to the door, but upon reaching it he's roughly shoved against a wall. He looks over to see Eridan walking past him with his chin up. Tavros rolls his eyes. _Idiot._

"I know what you're thinking, he'th a thtupid jerk."

Sollux said from behind Tavros. The shorter boy looked over his shoulder and nodded. A girl with long, fluffy brown curls came up from behind Sollux and smiled at him.

"Thith ith Aradia, and thith ith Karkat."

Sollux introduced. Karkat gave and quick wave and stormed off. Tavros looked from Aradia to Sollux.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Tavros asked. The other two shook their heads immediately.

"Kk'th jutht a grump. You get uthed to it after a while."

Said Sollux as he walked past Tavros into the hallway. Aradia came up to Tavros and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He has been that way ever since he lost his best friend, not to say they were ever really _best friends_ though. Karkat believed that he could save Gamzee."

Aradia says and walks off. Tavros frowns, then her sentence plays over in his head. _Gamzee?_

"Wait, what happened to Gamzee?"

Tavros called out but he had lost Aradia in the crowd already. He looked down, then up, then to either sides. _What happened to Gamzee? Is he dead? Why did Karkat want to save Gamzee?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I have art up on Deviantart now, if anyone cares to see it. **

**Deviname: NLGNF**

**warning: language**

**DISCLAIMER:Homestuck is not mine. :(**

**Chapter 7:**

After school Tavros was walking home when suddenly he was grabbed from behind, lifted up and spun around. He screamed and kicked then he was let down. He turned around glaring.

"Hey man, thought we were gonna hang out today? Oh yeah, this is _Steve._"

Dave says with a smug grin. Gamzee waves. Tavros looks from Dave to Gamzee then nods. Dave looks up at Gamzee and grins.

"You two got something going on?"

Dave asks. Tavros blushes and replies with a quick shake of his head.

"Okay, so, what're we gonna do?"

Gamzee asks putting his hands on his hips. Tavros shrugs, not sure what to say or do. The blond takes out his phone and begins typing away on it.

"Sorry, my bro, he never leaves me alone."

That reminds Tavros of Sammy, he couldn't just leave Sammy alone with his step dad. What was he thinking? Oh well, he would have to get Sammy to come with them now.

"How about we uh, hang out at my place?"

Tavros suggests. Dave and Gamzee look at Tavros, then at each other and nod.

* * *

They were almost to Tavros' house when Gamzee felt extremely bored and awkward.

"So, Tav, got any weed?"

Tavros stiffened. He looked over his shoulder at Gamzee, then Dave.

"N-no..."

He answered with a red face. _Am I supposed to?_ Dave chuckled when he saw Tavros' face.

"Hey man, Ga-_Steve's _just a pothead, go ahead and ignore him all you like."

Dave says. Gamzee glares at him for almost spitting his name out. The blond rolls his eyes and shrugs.

_No big deal. _He mouths to Gamzee. Tavros looks over his shoulder and stops. The other two, who were in the middle of a silent argument jolt to a stop and give him a questioning look.

"What are...you guys doing?"

Tavros asks. This time the two boys turn red in the face.

"How embarrassing, we were just arguing man."

Dave says covering his face. Gamzee pulls his purple beanie further over his head and blushes deeper. At seeing this Tavros has no other option but to giggle. He turns around and continues walking.

"You guys are weird."

He says. Gamzee chuckles. "Yeah bro, kinda." Tavros looks over his shoulder and shoots Gamzee a quick glare, then turns around and storms up to his house. Dave slaps his palm to his forehead.

"Seriously Gamzee? Go ahead and ruin this won't you?"

Dave says walking off. Gamzee is taken aback.

"You sound like you're trying to impress a motherfucker."

Gamzee suddenly stops. He brings a hand up to his head and frowns. He suddenly felt dizzy, and he swayed a bit. Was Dave gonna steal Tavros from him? Tavros already hated him, so that gave Dave an advantage. He dropped his gaze to the ground and squeezed his eyes shut. Why was his chest hurting. This feeling was rare, it only happened when he was missing some one.

_"Tav.."_

Gamzee whispers to himself.

"Hey man, you coming or what?"

Dave shouts from the front porch. Gamzee looks back up immediatly and flashes a soft smile. He nods and continues walking. Dave was leaning Tavros' shoulder, and the sight sent a chill down Gamzee's spine. He growled, and in his mind, all he could think was _Get your fucking hands off him. He's mine._

* * *

Tavros lead them inside, into his bedroom and he told them to wait on his bed. He left the room and went into the bathroom. As he had guessed, Sammy was in the shower, cleaning up from his day at school. Tavros cleared his throat and called out his step brothers name. Sammy, drew back the curtain far enough to where his round race could be seen.

"Yeah?"

Tavros smiled, he took a moment to stare at Sammy's small, round face. He was all Tavros had left, and he cherished every second he was with him. Sammy raised an eyebrow and called Tavros' name.

"My friends are over, we're going to hang out at the arcade, want to come with us?"

Tavros says, not really feeling the word _friends_ especially when he thought of the juggalo. Tavros frowned. He was so angry at him, he didn't even remember his name. He shrugged. _It's not important enough._

"Yeah, I'll go, just give me a second to get dressed okay?"

Sammy said and smiled. Tavros nodded, smiled back exaggeratedly then walked out. When he entered his bedroom he found the juggalo searching through his desk and Dave telling him to stop.

"What are you doing!?"

Tavros screamed rushing over and pulling the juggalo back. Dave jumps to his feet and pulls them apart.

"He was just, being a jerk."

Dave said looking up at Gamzee. Gamzee frowned.

"I was just...looking at your shit."

Gamzee says knowing he wasn't off to a good start with Tavros. Tavros glares at him, then turns to Dave and frowns.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

Tavros growls. Gamzee looks at Dave and grins. _If I go down, so do you._ Dave looked from Tavros to Gamzee then back at Tavros again.

He shrugged. Just as Tavros was about to say something the bedroom door opened and Sammy came in. There was a towel wrapped around his waist and his clothing was in one arm. He looked up at the others through his bangs.

"Oh, I thought every one was out."

Sammy said blushing. Gamzee looked away from Sammy and stared at Tavros questioningly. From what he remembered, Tavros didn't have a brother. Dave said something to Sammy to make him blush, Tavros looked at Dave and asked him what he had said. Gamzee's eyes were glued to Tavros. Why didn't he tell me he had a little brother?

"I just said sorry."

Dave says. Tavros nods slowly, looking at Sammy, then back at Dave. He never looked at Gamzee though. He didn't care about Gamzee. Sammy smiled at them kindly then walked over to his desk and pulled out some underwear and a tshirt and shorts. Tavros grabbed Dave by his wrist and motioned for Gamzee to follow them out.

Gamzee's eyes were glued to Dave's wrist. His head was pounding and he felt like throwing up. As he walked behind Dave he turned and looked at Sammy one last time. Sammy smiled and waved at Dave, and when Gamzee looked back, he saw Dave grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I don't know if I put it in there or not...but Dave is 18, if it says 17, it's wrong. :O hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**warning: language; some reference of shota!love  
**

**DISCLAIMER:Homestuck is not mine. :(**

**Chapter 8:**

During their time at the arcade, Gamzee noticed Dave and Sammy going every where together. He even caught dave by the arm and gave him a questioning look when the two were headed to the restrooms. Dave said he was just going to walk him there, but Gamzee had an awfully bad feeling about it. He pointed sammy where to go then dragged Dave back over to Tavros who was sitting at a table with his chin on his hand. He seemed to be in deep thought, troublesome thought by the look of it too. There were tears in his eyes and every now and then he'd sniffle.

When Tavros saw the two headed his way he straightened up the best he could and feigned a smile.

"Sammy's in the restroom."

Gamzee says. Tavros sits up immediatly, panic clear on his face.

"Why is he there alone?"

Tavros jumped to his feet, ready to rush to the restrooms.

"You don't leave a ten year old by himself in a fucking arcade Steve."

Tavros growled pushing past the blond and the juggalo. Dave looked up at Gamzee, an eyebrow raised, and Gamzee groaned. _Karma really fucking hates me._

When Tavros reached the restrooms Sammy was just coming out. He tackled his little brother with a hug and held him close to his chest. Sammy was shocked, not sure what to do.

"Tavros...are you okay?"

Sammy asks pulling away. Tavros smiles in embarrasment. He nods then turns around and leads Sammy back over to the table he had left Dave and Gamzee at. When they got there the other two had left already. He wasn't sure where they had gone, but he didn't really care. He sat Sammy down across from him and handed him a slice of pizza.

"Where's Dave?"

Sammy asks looking around. Tavros shrugs. _Steve probably walked off because he got mad I yelled at him._

* * *

Dave leaned against the outter wall of the arcade, his arms crossed over his chest. He rolled his eyes as Gamzee went on and on and on.

"I can't believe this Dave. He's fucking _10._"

Gamzee says throwing his hands in his hair. Dave blushed a hot red. He stepped away from the wall and put a hand to his forehead.

"Man Gamzee, it's not like I wanna fuck him. I just...he's cute..."

Dave growls, seemingly angry with himself aswell. Gamzee shivers, he just didn't understand how Dave could be attracted to a ten year old. It made him sick inside.

"What, so you just want to hold his hand and sing to him? I know you Dave. You ain't fucking innocent."

Gamzee growls. Dave blushes and shakes his head.

"I wasn't going to do anything to him in the restroom. I was seriously just going to take him there."

Dave yells balling his fists. Gamzee's eyes narrow. He pushes Dave against the wall and holds him there by his collar.

"Don't you fucking yell at me. I'm not gonna let you touch Tav's little brother just get your motherfucking way. You're being a sick freak. You better straighten the fuck up Dave, before _I_ straighten you up."

Gamzee let him go and stomped back into the arcade. Dave was breathless. Gamzee really did scare him when he had his mood swings, and being that he was in his face this time. Dave was terrified.

* * *

Tavros looked up and around and he noticed Gamzee coming back his way. He groaned to himself. _I really wish Steve would just leave._ Tavros thinks in anger. Sammy smiles and waves at the juggalo, who smiles back just as kindly, and for an instance, the crooked smile, and gentle eyes make Tavros think of some one.

But there was no way such an asshole like Steve, could be his Gamzee.

Tavros didn't believe that. There was no way he could believe that.

"Hey, Uhm, I need to talk to you Tav."

Gamzee said as he sat down beside Sammy. Tavros frowned.

"What?"

Gamzee looked at Sammy and pointed him to a gun game that was clear in their view. Sammy nodded and hurried over. Gamzee turned his attention back to Tavros but frowned when he saw the other was speaking to Dave.

"No, I'm not leaving Sammy with _him_."

Tavros growled to Dave. Gamzee blushed. Dave shrugged and walked over to where Sammy was. Gamzee watched him in silent anger. Dave lifted the player 2 gun and smiled down at Sammy.

Gamzee's stomach churned in disgust.

"Tav, I talked to Dave outside,"

gamzee paused, now that he was about to say it, he felt much more nervous.

"I asked Dave if he liked Sammy, like..if he was attracted to Sammy, and he said he was. I don't think you should have him so close to Sammy like that."

Tavros' eyes widened. He looked over at Dave and Sammy. He didn't see anything strange going on.

"What do you mean?"

Tavros asked. His voice was shaky. If Sammy was in danger, in any possible way, he always got scared.

"Remember when I told you Sammy was in the restroom? Well, I stopped Dave from taking him in there. I don't know man, but I do know how Dave is. He seriously tries to be nice, to be patient with a relationship, but he gets impatient too quickly."

Gamzee said leaning forward. Tavros was frozen.

"O-okay...I uhm...I'll see what's going on. But...I still don't like you."

Tavros said standing from the table and walking over to Dave and Sammy. Gamzee watched him carefully.

Sammy and Dave turned to Tavros and smiled. Tavros smiled, he was shaking. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to meet Dave's eyes.

He felt angry inside.

He felt like he would just punch Dave straight in the face if he laid one single finger on Sammy.

He'd kill Dave if he hurt Sammy.

Tavros glared at the floor.

"Sammy, we're going home."

Tavros growled.

"What? Why?"

Sammy cried out. Dave looked down at Sammy then back at Tavros.

"Why are you guys leaving?"

Dave asked taking a step towards Tavros. Tavros stepped back and motioned for Sammy to follow him. He spun around and ran right into Gamzee.

Dave glared at Gamzee, and Gamzee returned the glare even more fiercely. Tavros pushed back, and looked up at Gamzee, who was still glaring at Dave.

"We're going home."

Tavros says, he looks over his shoulder at Sammy. Sammy frowns, then puts the plastic gun and follows Tavros out of the arcade.

Dave crosses his arms.

"You're really going out of your way to get me huh?"

Dave growled. Gamzee continued to glare. Then, Gamzee turned and walked off. Dave slammed the plastic gun back into it's slot and stomped out of the arcade and back to his home. His hands were balled into fists and his breathing was quick and heavy.

"Fine Gamzee, you wanna play this shit again. So fuckin' be it."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Omg. Okay, so, I decided to check out the stats for my stories...and I kind of freaked out. It's just, so many! You guys seriously are the pulse to my heart! So far, I've seen that What you love always hurts is my most famous story right now. I'm just...woah. So happy. Thank you guys, seriously, from the warmest part of my freaking heart. Thank you guys. You make my life so much fun guys.**_

_**Love Jay Sapenza**_

**warning:  
**

**DISCLAIMER:Homestuck is not mine. :(**

**Chapter 9:**

As soon as they got home Tavros got a bad feeling. He opened the door and let Sammy in, telling him to go to his bedroom and get ready to sleep. He eyed the living room. The two couches were occupied by his step dad and his three, drunk friends. He turned away and walked into his bedroom where he found Sammy sitting on his bed talking to some one through the phone.

"Who are you talking to?"

Tavros asked kindly as he sat down next to Sammy. He looked over the screne of his younger brother's phone and saw he was on Pesterchum talking to _turntechGodhead._

"It's Dave. Did you know he and Steve have their own Chumhandles?"

Sammy said with a large smile. Tavros frowned.

"You know, if you and Steve started talking, then maybe we could all four go on a double date."

Sammy chuckled purssing his lips. Tavros blushed. _Me and Steve?_ There was no way he'd ever go on a date with that asshole juggalo.

"Look, the only way we'd be going on a double date was if Dave and Steve went together and you went with me, cus there is no way I'd let _you _date _any_ of those two."

Tavros growled. Sammy blushed and turned back to his phone.

"But I really like Dave."

"It doesn't matter if you like him Sammy. You and him dating is against the law. He's eighteen."

Tavros growled. Sammy looked up at his brother with tearful eyes. Tavros blushed, he didn't like to see his little brother cry, it really upsetted him.

"Sammy, listen to me, you can't-"

"Tavros,"

The door slammed open and the scent of alcohol filled the room. Tavros turned to face his step dad, his stomach tightening.

"Uh, what?"

Tavros asked. He grimaced as his voice cracked. The man waved a finger with a smirk on his face. Tavros innerly groaned.

"I'll be right back okay?"

Tavros said turning to Sammy. Sammy shrugged and growled _Take your time_ in anger. He looked at his younger brother, waiting for him to look up so he could smile at him, then have Sammy return the loving smile, it always calmed Tavros down. But Sammy didn't look up. He glared at his phone and clicked the letters angrily.

Tavros sighed, stood and walked over to his step dad. The collar of his shirt was grabbed by one of the man's hands, and the other free one slammed the door shut behind him. He was roughly kissed, and he swore his lips would bruise. He felt tears in his eyes as his mouth was invaded by the drunk's tongue.

"You little peice of shit. Can't even say _hi_ to my friends. So fucking disrespectful."

The man growled dragging Tavros into the bedroom.

* * *

Sammy heard them outside the door, doing what ever the hell it was that they always did. He looked up at the door, still glaring. An image of Tavros coming into Sammy's old bedroom from the apartment they used to live in, came to mind. He looked really tired, and his eyes were always red and swollen as if he'd been crying.

"-sigh- I wish Tav would stop trying to control everything I do."

Sammy whispered to himself. He turned back to his phone and sighed again.

_So, what's going on now?_

Dave asked. Sammy pursed his lips in thought.

_"I don't know, step dad just came to get him? They went some where."_

Sammy says. He leaned back against the bed and closed his eyes. Dave was handsome, and older, much older. He wasn't sure how he had scored some one like Dave. He was sure that he was in love.

Sammy smiled and hummed happily.

His phone beeped again but he laid there silent, imagining Dave being with him. Then, he blushed madly as he thought of Dave kissing him for the first time.

He sat up giggling. He picked up his phone and checked the message.

_How about you and I sneak off to the arcade some time soon? I can get Steve to take care of Tavros for us._

Sammy grinned. _That's great. _He replied, then hesitantly looked up at the door and frowned. He didn't want to see Tavros come in crying again. Obviously something was up, but he'd have to find out later. They weren't even on good terms at the moment, so Sammy decided to continue talking with Dave.

* * *

Gamzee was laying face down on his bed. His two younger brothers were jumping around him, on his back, yanking his hair, and slapping his backside.

He could understand why Dave wouldn't be grossed out by what he was doing. Dave had no little brothers. The juggalo just hated imaging one of his little brothers running off with Dave to do what ever the hell the blond wanted them to do. They'd probably do it too, since they were so young and gullable.

_"Ooooh myyyy gaaaaaaaaawd. Daaaaaaaaaaaaave."_

Gamzee yelled into the pillow. His face turned red instantly. He felt so angry he couldn't take it, and the two squirts on his back were not _fucking_ helping. He jolted around grabbed the twins by their noses and jerked them around. The twins giggled screaming honk and soon enough Gamzee joined in.

"fat lil' monster's better leave my cave before I eat you!"

Gamzee shouts in a deep voice. The twins jump up from where they were seated and dash out of the room giggling and shouting _honk_. The juggalo sits up, then after a few seconds he looks down at his pillow. His clown make up had smeared all over it. He shrugged and decided it was about time he washed it off.

When he entered the bathroom he stopped in front of the mirror and gazed into his reflected eyes. Then he looked at the rest of his facial features.

"I look so...motherfucking...smooth faced with this crap on."

He groaned. Gamzee took a cloth, wet it, then scrubbed at his face. When the make up was gone he looked back up at his image. He ran his fingers over three long scars across his face, then across one on his jawline. Maybe, even with his make up removed, Tavros wouldn't recognize him because of the scars? He chuckled, that thought alone was too stupid.

"Doesn't even fucking matter. Tav hates me."


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I'm just gonna put on the author's note what song I listened to while writing this now, if you wanna listen to it, you can, if you don't, just pass it by. **

_**Mental Breaker by Blockbuster**_** (Park ****Kyung!)**

**warning:  
**

**DISCLAIMER:Homestuck is not mine. :(**

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

"A carnival!"

Gamzee said a loud as he ripped a flyer from the wall of a building.

"Oh shit, it's gonna be miraculous! I-I should take Tav.."

Gamzee said to himself. He was quiet for a while, thinking of what to say to Tavros, then he pulled out his phone and dialed the boys number.

"Hey Tav."

Gamzee said as someone answered, but he went quiet when he heard the voice of an older, angrier man on the phone.

"Tavros is busy, he can't talk right now."

The man growled. Gamzee frowned.

"I needa talk to him real quick, it's urgent."

Gamzee said. The man growled, then there was shuffling on the other side. Tavros answered, and his voice was horrible, like he'd been holding back cries, his tone cracked on every word.

"Hey Steve, uh, now's not a good time."

Tavros said trying to ignore his step dad as he kissed his neck.

"Hey, Tav, will you go to the carnival with me tomorrow? I'm paying for everything okay?"

Gamzee says quickly before Tav can say anything against it. There's a hushed sound on Tav's side of the phone and it takes Gamzee a few seconds to realize it was a moan. He blushed.

"I uh- I don't think I can. I have to watch over-over Sammy."

"Come on bro, Sammy can come along...we can all just escape home for a while."

Gamzee said closing his eyes and anxiously awaited Tavros' respond. There was a long pause then,

"I'll uhm...I'll think about it."

_Next Day_

Tavros looked at the giant roller coaster in front of him. Behind him was Gamzee and his two twin siblings and Sammy. Tavros felt his heart beat raise._  
_

"S-Steve! Steve look! I rode that roller coaster when I was younger!"

Tavros says turning quickly to Gamzee, Gamzee's eyes were still stuck on the roller coaster.

"T-that thing!"

Gamzee said coldly, remembering the day Tavros and him had first rode it. He was left with a horrible fear of roller coasters afterwards.

"Let's ride it!"

Tavros says. Gamzee nods. "Okay, you and Sammy go, I'll wait here with my twinbros!"

Gamzee says hurriedly. Tavros frowns.

"Hey, you guys wanna ride with me?"

Sammy asks the twins, they immediately start screaming and jumping in joy. Gamzee frowns. The frown goes away though, as soon as his hand is grabbed and he's lead to the roller coaster. He looks down at his and Tavros' hands and blushes.

"This is- this is really fun!"

Tavros says as they wait in line. Gamzee fakes his best laugh and agrees with him, then turns away and whimpers. Sammy was showing the twins some game on his phone, and they were really intrigued. They were like too balls of pure energy, bouncing and jumping in joy.

As they got closer and closer to the front of the lines Gamzee swore he was gonna piss his pants. It had been forever since he rode a roller coaster, and he wasn't too fond of the idea now.

And then it happened. Tavros handed his tickets to the man and moved up two steps of the stairs. He turned and waited for Gamzee with a large grin. Gamzee smiled back then reached in his pockets.

"Oh-oh man! Oh no! I think I dropped my tickets!"

Gamzee says holding his hands up and shrugging.

"It's okay! You can take some of ours!"

His twin brothers said handing the man four and four tickets. The man nodded, counting eight and motioned for Gamzee to hurry up and move. Gamzee took two steps up then looked down at his brother and grimaced.

"Coooooooooooome oooooooooooooooon!"

Tavros says annoyed by now. Gamzee gasps as he's pulled over to a cart. Tavros gets in then Gamzee slowly, and carefully gets in followed by a low whine.

Tavros stared dumbfounded.

"You're not scared are you?"

Tavros asked shocked. Gamzee's eyes widened. "Ah, me? Nah! I just...haven't riden one since...a long tiiiime." Gamzee said looking away from Tavros so he wouldn't see the fear in his eyes. Tavros chuckles.

"Steve, it hasn't started yet, you can get off. You don't have to ride it."

Tavros says smiling. Gamzee smiled. He didn't have to be told twice!

_clink_.

The metal bar stopped him. The man that had pushed it into place walked away. Gamzee stared at his lap, his lips pursed as he tried not to scream out. Tavros giggled and it caught Gamzee's attention. He looked up at the other boy with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Guess you're riding this thing huh? Unless you can get that guys attention."

Tavros says giggling. Gamzee turns around and starts screaming at the top of his lungs for the man to come let him out but he was too far away. Then, the car jolted. Gamzee spun back around and grabbed the metal bar with all his effort and readied himself. Tavros bursted out laughing at Gamzee's actions.

Then, it started up the hill, raising up until they were at the very top and Gamzee held his breath. It creaked as it slowly moved forward, and suddenly Gamzee's attention was on something else.

He looked over at Tavros in the short time span, then looked down at their hands that had intertwined.

Then they dropped. Gamzee slouched forward, his eyes shut. He bit his bottom lip as the cart jerk and jolted. He squeezed Tavros' hand tighter. Tavros sat beside him laughing, screaming, with his right hand raised.

Gamzee opened his eyes as they rose and Tavros pointed at the sky smiling. Gamzee looked up, then back over at Tavros.

"Just relax and concentration on the sky. It's like you're flying."

Tavros said removing Gamzee's hand from his own then, as he began to say something more Gamzee interrupted him by clutching his arm. Tavros giggled.

"Look."

Tavros said pointing at the sky again, and when Gamzee looked they dropped down another slope. He opened his mouth wide and started screaming, but hearing Tavros laugh as he was, he eventually joined in on the laughing himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**warning: If the part at the end begins to make no sense or there's some type of mistake, it's 2"17 in the morning ofer here. I'm fucking tired. Sorry uys. Hope you enjoy this.  
**

**DISCLAIMER:Homestuck is not mine. :(**

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

When they got off the roller coaster Gamzee noted how fast his heart was pounding.

"That was really fun Steve. Let's do this more okay?" Tavros asked pulling on Gamzee's sleeve. Gamzee blushed and nodded. They stood on the exit line a while longer, waiting for Sammy and the twins. When they showed up Gamzee offered to buy all of them lunch, they quickly refused it with a _You won't us to throw up? _

"We'll eat after we ride that one!" Tavros said pointing at a large _T _shaped ride with white rusted paint. It reached high into the sky, and Gamzee simply did not do _High sky _things. Gamzee sighed, relieved it wasn't another roller coaster. "Is that the one that holds you up in the air for a while, then BAM drops you!?" One of Gamzee's younger twins asked. Gamzee shuddered when he heard the _BAM_.

"Okay, you guys go ride it, I'll go look for a place to buy the food okay?" Gamzee offered. Tavros frowned shaking his head. "Steve," Tavros began, "You have to ride it with me. Please."

"Come on man, don't tell me you're going to force a thing on a brother." Gamzee grumbled a bit irritated. Tavros blushed. "Right, uhm, sorry, okay then, at least...don't go alone." Tavros said, Sammy looped his arm in Gamzee's and volunteered to go.

"Great, you watch over my sibling, and I'll watch over yours. Kay?" Tavros said. Gamzee's nostrils flared. He didn't like the way Sammy grabbed at his arm. _You are so dense sometimes motherfucker. _Gamzee thought as he turned and walked off.

When the two were out of Tav's sight Gamzee angrily pushed Sammy away and crossed his arms. "I know just what the fuck you're doing, and I'm not fucking like that kid. So back off." Gamzee growled keeping his head up but moving his eyes to see the shorter, younger boy. Sammy ran a hand through his brownish red hair. "Sorry, you just, are really cool." Gamzee scoffed. "Fuck that. Gam- Steve ain't buying your shit." Gamzee argued. "You put on a fucking sweet face, brush you hair this way, that way, swing your hips and you got what you fucking want." Sammy was red in the face by then, and he turned even redder when Gamzee looked down at him and growled, "News flash, I ain't fucking _Dave._"

"I know you're not Dave."

"Then stop acting like I'll treat you like him. I don't have any interest in you." Gamzee growled. Sammy frowned, "You like Tavros. I know that. I'm not hitting on you or whatever." Sammy growled. The older boy flinched away from Sammy, "How the fuck would you know shit about me?"

"Cus I know who you really are, _Steve._ Dave told me." Sammy said walking in front of Gamzee and looking around. Gamzee felt something in his head explode. Fuck, Dave could really screw up shit some times.

"He said you didn't want Tavros to know that _Steve _is actually _Gamzee. _He said you don't want Tav to know about what you two did." Sammy says. Gamzee stops, and when Sammy realized he had stopped he himself did too. They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before Gamzee let out a relaxed chuckle.

"Seriously you lil' shit? I don't give a damn about your threats and shit, but this you better watch out for, you don't fucking say a thing to Tav about who I really am." Gamzee ordered. The shorter boy frowned, his hands no longer in his jeans pockets. "I'm not afraid of you-"

"Yeah, you fucking are. And if you're anything like Dave, you'll shut the **fuck** up. And leave. me. the fuck alone." Gamzee took a long pause, calming himself down. "Okay?" He said in the nicest tone he could muster.

"Y-yeah." Sammy said in a quiet voice.

They began walking again, passing some people with face paint. Gamzee took out his wallet and looked through it. He began chuckling, louder by every second that passed. Then, at Sammy he looked and a slim grin covered his face. "Think you can black mail me." Sammy looked slightly frightened. "_Ha!_ Fuck if I knew a guy that ever _successfully _black mailed this motherfucker," The older man paused, "Good try though maniac."

* * *

After the ride was over Tavros and the twins met up with Gamzee and Sammy, who seemed less cheerful than before, who were sitting at a table beside a funnel cake stand. There was already a few plates with funnel cakes on the table, and while Gamzee was flicking pieces into his mouth, Sammy only pushed it aside with his sugar coated finger tips.

"This looks good." Tavros said as he sat down across from Gamzee. The Makara twins took their seats on either side of their older brother. They scooted close to him, and pressed _shoulder to shoulder_ and this didn't bother him.

"So...how was...the ride?" Sammy asked, not daring to look up. His older brother noticed however how strange Sammy was acting. There was a thud as Tavros slammed his fist down on the table. He turned to Sammy. "What's wrong with you?" There was anger in his eyes, so Sammy looked away and shrugged. Gamzee was glared at immediately. "What did you do?" Tavros asked. Gamzee shrugged. "I didn't do anything. Motherfucker must've been remembering something sad er scary er some shit like that." Gamzee confessed. He made sure he didn't tell a single lie to Tavros. Tavros looked at Sammy again.

"Is he telling the truth?" Sammy ignored his older brother and began tearing off pieces of the funnel cake. "Sammy-" "He didn't do anything." Sammy growled. Tavros sighed, looked both Sammy and Gamzee over, then rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So, what now?"

"I would like to go home." Sammy lied, the only place he really wanted to go right now was to see Dave. A frown covered Gamzee's face. "Really? After about ten rides you wanna go home?" Tavros chuckled. "I don't see you riding any more rides." He challenged. The older man cocked an eyebrow.

"How bout, we head back to my place, and on the way I pick up some Faygos for us?" He suggested. Tavros wasn't exactly sure about it, but the twins had already convinced Sammy to go, and he sort of wanted to see what Steve lived like.

"Uhm, Okay Steve. I guess."


End file.
